1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nailing machine, and more particularly to an improved magazine assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional stapling device which is often shaped like a gun. In a gun-shaped housing 1, a strike pin 2, a reset spring 3, a magnetic barrel 4, a control circuit 5, and a press switch 6 are disposed. There is further provided a machine head 7 at the front end of the housing 1 adapted to insertably clamp nails, the machine head 7 being connected to a magazine 8 at a lower end thereof. One end of the strike pin 2 extends in to the magnetic barrel 4 with the other end urging against the spring 3, which in turn urges against a magnetic barrel 4 electrically connected to the control circuit 5 and the press switch switch 6. When the press switch 6 is pressed, the strike pin 2 is attracted by the magnetic barrel 4 into the machine head 7, striking the nails in the magazine 8 out of the nailing machine.
FIG. 2 shows the detailed structure of the above-described nailing machine of the prior art. It essentially comprises a magazine housing 10, a magazine cover 10, and an elastic follow member 30. At one plate surface of the housing 10 along the length thereof, there are provided a series of track blocks 11, 12, . . . (see FIG. 3). A cover plate 10B is screwably locked above the track blocks 11, 12, . . . at that end of the housing 10 near where the machine head 7 is fixedly disposed. A nail exit 10A is defined between the cover plate 10B and the track blocks 11, 12, . . . . A through slot 10C is formed near and parallel to the track blocks 11, 12, . . . , connecting the two halves of the housing 1. Near the bottom end of the housing 10, the through slot 10C forms a curved portion 10I, and a notch 10J is formed at a front rim thereof. The elastic follow member 30 is comprised of a push plate 31, and a trigger plate 32 screwably locked thereto. The trigger plate 32 is connected to the spring 33. At a base of the trigger plate 32 near the housing 10, a hook 32A is formed to hook the spring 33. The spring 33 passes over a roller 10D on the housing 10 and is secured at a pin 10E at the bottom end of the housing 10. Where the push plate 31 screwably joins the trigger plate 32, it extends through the through slot 10C. A a retaining block 10K is projectingly disposed at the front end of the part of the push plate 31 where it is screwably joined to the housing 10 so that the push plate 31 lies against the track blocks 11, 12, . . . (see FIG. 3) and is always in the state of displacing toward the nail exit 10A to push the nails on the track blocks 11, 12, . . . Where the housing 10 is provided with the track blocks 11, 12, . . . , there is further provided a magazine cover 20, which is smaller than the length of the housing 10. One lateral end of the cover 10 is provided with pivot joints 10F for pivotal connection with the housing 10. The other lateral end is provided with retaining notches 10G. Elastic hooks 10H may be used to engage the retaining notches 10G and the walls of the housing 10 for securing purposes.
As shown in FIG. 3, by pulling the trigger plate 32 (see FIG.2), the push plate 31 displaces towards the curved portion 10I and tilts, so that the retaining block 10J falls into the notch 10J and is secured therein to facilitate installing of nails on the track blocks 11, 12, . . . . Then the trigger plate 32 is pulled to cause the push plate 31 to be released from the grip of the notch 10J and push the nails out. However, the above-described conventional nailing machine has the following drawbacks:
1. Since the notch is on the curved portion of the through slot and holds the push plate at a single point only, the moving push plate will deflect and be biasedly engaged in the notch. As the engagement is not firm, the push plate may easily be shaken out of position upon impact and spring back, which will pose danger to the user if he/she is installing nails in the magazine.
2. As the housing cover is assembled to the housing by means of pivot joints at one side and retaining notches at the other side, when there is jamming, the housing cover has to be pivotally turned open to allow clearing of the jammed nails. Constant opening will result in damage to the relevant portions.
3. The housing cover is not transparent and do not allow the user to inspect the amount of the nails inside the magazine. It is necessary to open the magazine in order to know how many nails are left in the magazine, which is very inconvenient and inefficient.
The present invention relates to a nailing machine, and more particularly to an improved magazine assembly.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved magazine assembly, in which some of the track blocks on the magazine have their rear ends project rearwardly to form clamping portions in which one end of the push plate can be firmly engaged so that the push plate will not easily slip out of position upon impact to cause danger to the user.
According to the improved magazine assembly of the present invention, the housing cover is assembled to the housing by screws and is provided with a through slot in the middle along the length thereof. When there is jamming, the push plate is firstly fixed in position and a small tool can be inserted into the through slot to clear the jammed nails on the track blocks. There is no need to remove the housing cover as in the prior art.
It will be understood that each of the elements described above, or two or more together may also find a useful application in other types of methods differing from the type described above.
While certain novel features of this invention have been shown and described and are pointed out in the annexed claim, it is not intended to be limited to the details above, since it will be understood that various omissions, modifications, substitutions and changes in the forms and details of the device illustrated and in its operation can be made by those skilled in the art without departing in any way from the spirit of the present invention.
Without further analysis, the foregoing will so fully reveal the gist of the present invention that others can, by applying current knowledge, readily adapt it for various applications without omitting features that, from the standpoint of prior art, fairly constitute essential characteristics of the generic or specific aspects of this invention.